Lori Loud
Lori Loud is a character controlled by Kyrie This wiki page contains the information that Mew has created for Lori. Headcannon Lori Loud is the oldest Loud siblings, and as such, has developed leadership skills throughout her lifetime. When her parents left her in charge, she was shown to be able to manage every single one of her siblings to clean up the entire house in less than ten minutes. Lori is also a bit obsessive when it comes to her boyfriend, Bobby. He is the third most important boy in her life, right behind Lincoln and her father, but she sometimes forgets this. Still, at the end of the day, Lori can be kind when she needs to. Anybody would be lucky to be able to call her their big sister. 8 Years Later Information In the 8 years later roleplay, Lori is a judge who worked in New York city before returning home. She was engaged to Bobby and planned to marry in the spring. Name Lori Grace Loud Age 17 Appearance Lori hasn't changed much from when she was 17. She has grown a bit, being about 5'10" now, and she also let her hair grow a bit longer, a few inches past her shoulders. She often ties her dark blonde hair in a low ponytail, and Lori now frequently uses a pair of small, square, semi-rimless reading glasses, although she doesn't need them at all. She just thinks they make her look professional. Her fashion sense has stayed practically the same, at least at home, although she owns way more sweatpants, yoga pants, and sweaters than before, preferring comfy and practical clothing over fashionable ones, but still owning a few fancier dresses and one or two pantsuits for more formal occasions. Lori doesn't wear a lot of jewelry, and she would rather stay that way. Other than her usual faux pearl earrings and a couple necklace she got from Bobby on their tenth anniversary, her only other piece of jewelry is a silver engagement band. Current Residence ? Occupation Co-owner of B&L Convenience Store and law student pursuing her Juris Doctor degree. Background Lori was the first one to move away from the Loud house. Having been planning her future for a long time, Lori had no time for uncertainty, and so, just like her plans with Bobby dictated, she went to the college where Bobby's uncle taught, where she majored in finance. Getting used to living away from such a big family was hard on Lori, but after a year of living in the college dorms she moved in with Bobby and the Casagrandes, where she felt at home. She soon started working as a waitress for a local pizzeria, and used half of her salary to help pay the bills (something she insisted on doing), and the other half she saved so she and Bobby could get a place of their own. Which they did, shortly after they both finished college. They rented a place for themselves and soon managed to open up their own business together: The B&L Convenience Store. It was small, sure, but it was a small step towards her dreams. Lori worked incessantly at the store, doing a bit of everything and helping where she could. They were by no means struggling to get by, in fact, Lori considered herself lucky for living relatively comfortably so soon after getting out of college, but her ambition couldn't let her just settle there. Lori made up her mind about going to law school, convinced that being well versed in corporate law would surely help her reach her dreams of one day being CEO (or Co-CEO) of a major corporation, and as much as Bobby supported her, she still needed the funds to do so, and so she wouldn't start law school until a bit more than 3 years after finishing college. Things were never easy, of course, but Lori couldn't be more satisfied with the her life was going. Or so she thought. Soon after their 10th anniversary together, Bobby finally decided to propose to her, and Lori said yes before he even finished the question. She was sure that now her life couldn't get any better (although she was determined to try). Still, they decided to not hold the ceremony until after Lori finished law school, which she hadn't even gotten in yet, so their funds could be focused on her education instead. Yes, life was going well for Lori. So well, in fact, that it was hard for her to focus on anything besides her future, even her own family. She visited them, at first. It was never very often to begin, and those visits started getting less and less frequent, until they stopped completely on her fourth year away from home, after she had finally found a place for herself and Bobby. She would still call them, but even those calls started getting more and more sporadic, and Lori slowly drifted away from her family. The last time she even called her parents was to give them the news about her engagement, and that was about 3 years ago. She even missed Leni's own marriage, being so busy with the story and her second year of law school she barely had time for anything else. Missing the marriage of the one she once considered her best friend saddened Lori severely, but she couldn't let that stop her. She had responsibilities to fulfill and a dream to run after, and she was sure her family wouldn't be going anywhere after all. She thought they would all just be waiting for her when she finally managed to make those dreams into reality, and even if she didn't make that big of an effort to see them, the thought of "soon" and "one of these days" visiting her family, of making them all proud of her, it kept her going when things were hard. That thought was suddenly and brutally ripped away from her when, at the end of her second year of law school, Lori received the news of her parents' death. That was the last straw for her, and it felt as if her world was collapsing, Lori finally realizing that life wasn't going to be the smooth sailing, well planned journey she thought it was going to be, and there might not be a "soon" or "one of these days" if she didn't make the effort to connect with her family right now. Taking a year off her studies, Lori came back to the Loud house as soon as she could, her first visit in 4 years. Bobby couldn't come with her, as someone had to take care of the store, and so her habit of being constantly on her phone was threatening to come back, although now she preferred calling over texting, too used to being near her fiancé to not listen to his voice. As good as her life had been up until that point, as Lori realized that it took but a moment to change everything, she immensely regretted not staying in touch as often as she should. Her parents were gone, and her siblings had grown and changed, some of them so much they now felt like strangers to her. She had drifted away from her family, and as she realized it was her own short-sightedness that caused it, she was set on changing that, on getting close to her siblings again, on being a family again. Lori would do anything to fix the broken bonds between her and what remained of her family. She was nothing if not ambitious, after all. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}